Searching for Sasuke
by Shadow Drone King
Summary: Naruto, Konohamaru, Hinata and Hanabi were sent on a mission to find Sasuke. Hinata and Hanabi found Sasuke but he was naked. Will lust take over for Hinata and Hanabi? Or will Hinata love for Naruto reign supreme? Contains lemon.


"I'm assigning you four a mission" said Tsunade talking to Naruto, Hinata, Hanabi and Konohamaru.

"It better not be another worthless mission Grandma" replied Naruto.

"I thought you of all people would want to go get Sasuke and bring him back."

"What! Y'all found Sasuke where is he, I'm ready let's go" yelled Naruto. Hinata blushed madly at Naruto's outburst.

"You can't go I didn't even tell you where he is."

"Oh yeah where is he at" asked Naruto dumbly, everyone sighed.

"He is in the Uchiha Zero" answered Tsunade.

"Okay, this time we are going to bring him back or die trying who's with me."

"You already know I'm with you boss" answered Konohamaru.

"I'm with you" said Hinata softly.

"Let's go then Hinata and whoever else wants to come" said Naruto as they left the Hokage's buiding.

After 2 hours

"There it is the Uchiha Zero" said Hanabi.

"Let's go and find Sasuke" exclaimed Naruto waling in the building.

"Hinata, Hanabi use your Byakugan to locate Sasuke" said Konohamaru. They tried to do it but it waasnt working.

"I think they have some sort of Dojutsu seal in here" replied the Younger Hyuga.

"Let's split up, you and Konohamaru on one team and me and Hanabi on the other" blushed Hinata.

"Great idea, that's why I love you" yelled Naruto smiling. Hinata blushed harder than ever as she turned around to avoid people seeing it.

They all split up as Hinata and Hanabi began searching. Hanabi stopped at one door she sensed a sinister aura in the other door. They saw Sasuke in Akatsuki robes laying in his bed naked.

"What are you two doing in here" said Sasuke with his eyes closed and not bothering to cover up his body.

Hinata couldn't stop looking at his dick it was huge. She walked over there and placed her mouth on it as she began to suck it running her tongue around it, tasting the fresh taste of it. It grew even bigger in her mouth as she had trouble sucking it.

"You, come here and Hinata make out with her" demanded Sasuke. Hinata was surprised he remembered her name.

Hinata gently rubbed her hand on Hanabi boobs and kissed her on the lips. It was a long passionate kiss. Hinata pulled her close kissed her bare neck, then went down to her cleavage.

Hinata kissed her from toes to her thighs. Her skin was soft and silky beneath her lips. She whimpered and shivered as her breath caressed her skin. She pulled her panties with her teeth and Hanabi helped her to pull it out completely. Hinata licked her cunt out and she gushed out her juice which she licked up.

Hinata then kissed on her navel and she quivered like jelly under her. Her cunt contracted on her tongue, then a great gush of thick, creamy salty goo which she lapped and slurped as fast as she could. She undid her bra and out popped an absolutely nice pair of tits. Her nipples were erect and hard. Hinata gobbled her breast and suck on her large nipples. She grunted and groaned.

Sasuke signaled for Hinata to sit on her sister face and made Hanabi eat her sweet ass pussy.

Sasuke walked over and took Hinata by her hair and pulled her head to his cock. He forced as much of his cock as he could into her before she started to gag. She pulled his ass in to shove more of his cock into her hot mouth until she started to turn blue. He blew his load in her mouth and she licked her lips in pleasure as she started to cum on Hanabi face.

Sasuke picked up Hinata and placed her on the bed. He put her legs on his shoulders. Hanabi sat on Hinata's face as she was getting eaten out. His cock rubbed against her dripping cunt and she guided it into her cunt with her hands. He was fucking her really slow at first then when she could take his cock and was ready for her first real fuck. He pushed in harder as he got in and she gasped in pain. Her hands were on his chest as they fucked together. Then she embraced him and her legs entwined his buttocks as she urged him to go in deeper.

He was banging her pussy hard and long when Hinata started crying that she was going to cum a few more harder pumps and his sister was cumming all over his cock and when her hot juices hit his cock he filled her with his hot cum.

Sasuke signaled for Hinata and Hanabi to switch positions. He slowly pushed his cock into her pussy. Hanabi felt it stretching me and she gasped. Her cunt was so tight around his dick. She groaned in pain. He let his cock stay in there until she got used it. The he began stroking her slowly. As she started to moan in pleasure he started fucking her faster. He increased his speed, soon he started to fuck violently. In few moments their bodies were shaking and thet were just near to high points. Hinata was riding Hanabi face like a bull. Her tits bounced up, Sasuke reached out and squeezed those babies in his hands.

He sensed clutches on his tool, there was warm stream of juices coming out of her lovehole. It gave him immense pleasure than he started to cum.

"Get in a 69" demanded Sasuke as Hinata got one top of Hanabi as they began to eat each other out. Sasuke began stroking his dick as it grew harder and bigger.

Sasuke laid down and Hinata got up and hovered her cunt over his big cock. His cock was engulfed with the warmth of her pussy. She moaned loudly hen again she lowered herself as much as she could and he lifted up, and again and again until they had a steady motion going. He grabbed a hold of her butt cheeks and spread them apart so he could watch his cock going in and out of her.

Hanabi came over and Sasuke told her to finger Hinata's ass. She moved her thumb over Hinata's ass hole and massaged it in a circular motion. She seemed to enjoy it, so sheslowly let the juices build over her ass and she pressed her thumb slightly into her asshole as Sasuke pumped his cock into her pussy.

Sasuke could feel an orgasm coming seconds away. He knew Hinata was about to come too because her hips started trembling again. Hanabi removed her thumb from her ass. And Sasuke grabbed onto both of her hips and started slamming his cock upwards. Hinata began to scream loudly uncontrollably. His cock jerked and he buried it deep in her and shot the largest load deep her convulsing depths.

Hinata collapsed off his dick and onto the bed, her pussy dripping with cum. Hanabi looked at Sasuke's dick covered in cum it was bigger than before she hesitantly walked over to him.

Her wet cunt slowly placed it over his cock. She screamed in pain as Sasuke put his hands on her hips and took her off his dick. He began rubbing her clit with his dick, as she began to laugh. Sasuke slowly lowered her on to his dick and just let it stay there. Hanabi got used to it and tried to do what Hinata did and bounced on his dick but it was too big. Sasuke began to move his hips slowly, as Hanabi matched his rhythm. Sasuke grabbed one of her nice sized tits, and began grabbing it she moaned in pleasure.

Hinata slowly began to move as she saw Hanabi riding Sasuke. Sasuke picked Hanabi from off of him. "Hinata get on all fours" demanded Sasuke smirking. She got down on all fours in front of him and aimed her butt up towards him. He got down on his knees and accomodated her by thrusting his cock as deep as he could inside her pussy and he wasted no time at all. He started fucking Hinata real hard, as Hanabi laid in front of Hinata. Hinata started to eat her out as both of them were moaning loudly.

Sasuke started to fuck her harder until his balls made a loud slapping noise as they slapped against her pussy. He could really feel it coming now and he gave a few real big thrusts as Hinata collapsed. She rolled onto Hanabi just as a stream of white shot out of his cock and streaked across her belly. He jerked himself off a little bit to let the rest come out and she let me drip it all over her body as she rubbed it in.

She leaned in towards him to kiss. Before she could, he grabbed her by the back of her head and forced his tongue down her throat. In return, she massaged his tongue softly with her strong, long tongue.

Sasuke grabbed Hinata and pushed the end of his cock against her ass hole till the tip slipped in. He then slowly started pushing himself further in, very slowly. As he reached 4" in he felt her hole twitching and tightening up and heard a muffled scream from Hinata. That's when he began to thrust his hips, in and out of her only about an inch of movement. When he felt her hips moving backwards and attempt to sync with his thrusting, he then grabbed her hips and thrust himself faster and deeper in. His pace began to pick up as the moans in the room got louder.

He was thrusting away from behind Hinata and his hands went from her hips onto her one ass cheek and the other grabbed her breast from around. The pounding got intense and every time their bodies slammed there was a loud smacking sound which was accompanied by their moaning. Hinata moans were irregular and yet muffled while he was loving the feel of Hinata's ass wrapped around his cock. Her knees start closing up and her body moves upwards as her body was reaching its peek she cried out "I'm cumming." They came at the same time.

Hanabi was scared she knew he was going to fuck her ass next. Sasuke signaled for her to come over. "I'll be right here Hanabi" said Hinata. He starts to slide his cock into her but it doesn't go in easy he began pushing trying to break the virgin seal. He is excited about this his cock must have grown another inch with the anticipation. Sasuke slipped his dick in her ass Hanabi screamed from pain as she felt like Sasuke was ripping her apart. Her ass was so tight that he was scared his cock would rip her hole. Hanabi began to cry "it's too big Sasuke kun pull it out." Her ass was gripping his cock tightly, as he pulled out slowly, pushed in hard and pulled out slowly. He did this for a few minutes, so she could get used to it. It wasn't working her anus was on fire, she couldn't stop crying.

Sasuke maintained a steady but firm forward and backward motion. With every trust he was getting deeper and deeper up her ass. Her moaning was not in pleasure but pain he couldn't help himself he just kept going. He grabbed her by her hair with one hand and placed the other on her ass check as he began to thrust even faster. Hanabi pain started to turn into a moan of pleasure she was starting to enjoy it. She started to push back on his cock like she wanted more, her moans turning into screams of ecstasy.

He grabbed her hips and starts to bang her hard making her scream orgasm after orgasm, with every orgasm she has it is making her ass clamp down on his cock. He pushed hard one last time making Hanabi cum again and he dumped his load deep in her ass.

They all laid in the bed breathing hard. "Hinata, Hanabi where are you at" yelled Naruto in the hallway. Hinata and Hanabi got dressed quickly and went in the hallway.

"Not in there" said Hanabi pretending to not have heard Naruto.

"Where have you guys been, I was worried sick" asked Naruto.

"We saw Sasuke but he got away" mused Hinata.

"Better luck next time" said Konohamaru.

"Well it doesn't matter you guys tried your best" smiled Naruto. Hinata felt terrible lying to Naruto, she was going to have to tell him sooner or later because she loved him. "Let's go back to Konoha, I can go for some Ichiraku."

"Yeah let's go Hanabi" said Konohamaru putting his hand over her shoulder. "I'll pay for you."


End file.
